Muhammad Smith
"It's not assault if she likes it!" - Muhammad Smith Introduction Muhammad Smith was a bespectacled co-host of the Live with Jonathon Show debuting in Muhammad Smith Joins Program who quickly escaped at the end of the episode Appearance Muhammad is an American-Indian male with a semi-large frame, rectangular eyeglasses. During his titular episode, he wore a black blazer with a lavender suit and a loose tie. Personality Muhammad is one of the more abnormal co-hosts with an eccentric personality often clashing with Jonathon as shown in how he often imitated Jonathon much to his annoyance. Muhammad is what Jonathon would call a "joker" often mocking [[Ariana|'Ariana']] calling her "Siri" in reference to the integrated Apple Inc. Virtual assistant. He is known to be a Dendrophiliac, meaning he is sexually attracted to plants. He apparently believes that he is in a sexual relationship with [[Jonathon Hills|'Jonathon Hills']] plant. Muhammad is also speculated to be a homosexual as Jonathon has accused him of messaging other men on the dating app "Grindr". Muhammad seemed to become upset at Jonathon's accusations of homosexuality Background Muhammad was born on a small farm in Kentucky, in a small rural town. His father was the local taxi driver while his mother seemingly named her son after a cow, which is quite unusual but Muhammad assures "it was a good cow". Muhammad soon found Jonathon's show on a Craigslist ad and joined the program. Muhammad presumably prior to joining his first stream started contacting Jonathon's plant in her Twitter Direct Messaging system, his relationship soon became sexual with him placing his thumb into the plant on stream to confirm this. Plant Kidnapping Incident Soon, Muhammad became embroiled in a plant trafficking incident after becoming upset over Jonathon's accusations of homosexuality on the steam "Accepting the Gays?" before cryptically saying "I am about to do something irrational" and repeated this and cryptically giving hints before Jonathon was about to go on a tirade about Muhammad before he suddenly stole Jonathon's plant much to his surprise. Jonathon soon gave chase before failing and returning to the studio. Muhammad gave the plant to Deus03, a canonized character in the show. Deus03 wanted the plant as a sex slave and did engage in sexual acts with the plant but was planning to sell it off to a willing buyer, this could mean Muhammad simply cased and procured the "product" since he was not a buyer. Deus03 had offers coming from Liquid Jonathon for upwards of $10,000. Deus03 then contacted Jonathon (not Liquid) on the air and stated he was willing to transact with him, giving Jonathon $10,000 and the plant but giving Ariana in return, this could mean the plant was a bargaining chip and Deus03 truly wanted Ariana as the final product of his schemes. Jonathon was however offended at the use of American dollars as compensation for giving Ariana seeing American dollars as filthy, keeping in line with his anti-American ideals but soon conceded giving Ariana after the stream. Ariana was soon caught on air with a Busch Light but believed herself to be framed, Deus03 then asked if Ariana is normally rebellious stating that if so, she must keep in line unless her "mistress" would punish her, Ariana believes herself to be framed, if she indeed was it's possible Muhammad or Deus03 placed the Busch Light there in order for her to be undesirable in the eyes of Jonathon and easier to give off. During her stay Ariana was placed in a cage that while spacious and held all the amenities needed for a 1st world citizen, even including wifi. She still bit Deus03 twice on the left hand on the same finger and broke out somehow returning to Jonathon's studio. Muhammad acted as a form of courier giving Jonathon his plant back but gave 1 condition: he must tie Muhammad's untied tie properly since Jonathon is always wearing a clip-on tie. Jonathon couldn't tie the tie and actually attempted to choke Muhammad with the tie to no avail. Trivia * Muhammad grew to be a fan favorite character in his streams. * Muhammad seems to be a courier and caser for Deus03's human trafficking operations. Category:Characters